


Resolve

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Rhink Ficlets [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Open Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Rhett doesn't think it's healthy to continue to ignore the tension. So, he tells Link.





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try writing a "realistic" first time for RandL. This now exists. Enjoy!

The men are in their office answering emails when, unprompted, Rhett breaks the silence.

"You ever get sick of the tension?"

Link looks up at him from the couch, face pinched in confusion. "Tension?"

"Between us? I know you know what I'm talking about." Rhett pushes his computer away and leans on his desk. "I commit way more brainpower to it than I should. It's distracting."

"Uhh..." Link knows his face is red. "Where's this coming from?"

"We're always panicking about how we come across to others, or about not giving anyone fodder. It's affecting our work. I'm tired of thinking about it, honestly." Rhett drops his eyes to the floor, lost in thought.

"Why're you committing so much brain power to it? Weird." It's a defense mechanism, one that’s thirty years old, and Link feels guilty turning it on Rhett. Swallowing, he adds, "S’not like we can do anything about it."

Rhett strokes his beard, pensive and a bit sad. "Can't we?"

Link stares at him hard and long, mouth agape, before glancing around the office. "Did you hide cameras in here or something? Got me. Got me good. Gracious."

"Link, I'm serious." Rhett's full-on frowning now, a picture of disquiet. "Even if there were cameras, that would make _me_ the asshole. I’m being honest."

Switching which leg is propped up, Link returns his gaze to his laptop. He doesn't think he can handle Rhett's attention for this. "I can't believe I'm even asking, but... what did you have in mind?"

"So you're annoyed by it too, then?"

"I'm fine," Link presses, shaking his head too adamantly. "...But if you're not, that's not good. We're partners."

"Sure. Okay. Well... I don't think it's up to us," Rhett says with uncertainty. When Link looks up, Rhett's pinching the bridge of his nose. "I think we'll know when the tension is gone, based on... y'know."

"Based on what?"

"...how far we go. I think we'll feel it dissipate."

"So you think there's a chance that a kiss...?" Link doesn't finish the question, hopes against hope that Rhett will know what he means. When Rhett's brow furrows in confusion, Link sighs. "That a kiss will be _enough?"_

Rhett sucks his lips in, considering it. "A chance, sure."

"Oh, gosh. I really don't wanna kiss you, man."

"You think _I_ want this? Can you empathize with me for one freakin' second, how hard this was to bring up in the first place?" The anger in Rhett's tone shocks Link, who shuts his laptop and tosses it aside. "’Cause it's physical tension. Right?"

"I dunno. Is it?" Link leans forward, lacing his fingers together. "I don't feel it."

"Bull crap. I know you do. I'm trying to be open here. C'mon, man."

Link chews the inside of his cheek, chagrined. "And you think a kiss will fix it?"

"No," Rhett says a little too fast for Link's liking, and Link clenches his jaw. "But it's a good place to start. It _might."_

"Shit." Link never swears, but this is warranted. "Can't you just push it down, Rhett?"

"Is that what you do? Aren't you tired of it? That sounds exhausting. Let's nip it in the bud, Link. I feel like we'd be so... I dunno, liberated? If we didn't have to worry about it anymore. Can you imagine that stress, gone?" Rhett's lost somewhere between imploring and irritated when he slaps the top of the desk. "We can take care of it right now. Come here."

Link's throat closes up at the command. There's something he can't deny--that the sense of relief from not watching boundaries anymore would be a huge load off his shoulders. But... still. " _You_ come here."

Rhett knows him, knows how he needs control in situations where he's uncomfortable. Plus, he did kinda spring this on the guy, so Rhett stands and slowly walks over to the couch, sitting down beside him. Even at this proximity, there's something warning and electric in the inches between, and Link's already backing away by nature. Rhett's fingers find his wrists, stilling him. "Stay. Stop running. I'm not running either."

"I'm... fuck, I'm not _trying_ to," Link breaths, annoyed. "Just give me a second."

Rhett nods, gives Link the time he needs to prepare. He doesn't remove his hands from his wrists, though, because what would be the point? Things were about to get a lot weirder; he might as well endure it. But then a full minute’s passed and Rhett meets his eyes. "Can't wait in limbo forever, man. That’s what we’ve been doing for years. C’mon."

Link looks like he's going to throw up, but he nods and straightens. "Can't believe we're doin' this." Shaking off Rhett's restraining grip, he removes his glasses and angles himself towards the other, breathing deep. Rhett watches as Link closes his eyes and doesn't move.

"What're you doing?" Rhett sighs.

"I ain't participating, man. Just kiss me."

"Link, that won't work. We have to... y'know. _Try._ You've gotta be present for it."

Link's face contorts and he says low, eyes still closed, "Can we start here, at least? Maybe it'll be less weird if we work into something more involved."

That's actually hard to argue with.

Rhett's chest grows tight in anticipation. He stares at Link's lips, trying to steel himself with a steady breath. To his horror, he realizes his hand has slipped up naturally to try and caress Link's cheek--to anchor him for their union. He stops it last second.

"Any minute now," Link gripes.

"Can... shoot. Can I touch your face?" Rhett's voice shakes, and he sees the distaste flash on Link's face before it's swiftly dismissed.

"Whatever helps you get it over with, man."

So he does. Gently, his fingers graze over stubble and smooth cheekbone as he cusps Link's features. Undeniably, the hard lines of Link's expression ease a bit, and Rhett's chest feels white-hot and too excited at the way he relaxes at the touch, almost nuzzling into it. It feels right, feels _nice_ to see Link give in to him like that.

Slowly, he closes the distance between them and kisses him as softly as possible. It's perhaps not as long as it should be, but Rhett breaks because Link actually snorts.

Rhett pulls back quickly, glaring at shut-eyed Link. "What?!"

"I feel _so_ bad for Jessie. Dear lord. Your beard is... feels so bizarre." The thread of hope makes Link's eyes pop open, and he points at Rhett, finger in his face. "We can't do this. We have wives."

Rhett opens and closes his mouth, scowling. "I'm aware of my marital status. And I'm also aware that you and Christy have had the same talk that Jessie and I did. Believe it or not, my wife tells me stuff that she and her best friend talk about."

"Crap." Link rubs his face, lets it hang in his hands for a second. "Y'know what, fine. I'm sorry I laughed, let's get this over with."

Rhett’s running his hands along his thighs when Link closes in and kisses him, instead. He always was the ballsier one.

Instinctively, Rhett leans away, but Link keeps pressing forward, doesn't let the distance appear, and once adjusted, Rhett comes back in as well, hands finding Link's cheeks as their lips get used to each other.

Rhett can't judge how much time passes before it stops, his face flushed and heart racing.

Link's eyes flutter open and he gazes up at Rhett, expectant. Wild, how fine he seems. "So? How do you feel?"

"Good. Fine. Y’know?” Rhett swallows and bites his lip, dropping his hands to his lap. “How about you?"

"Same," Link shrugs. "So... is it gone? The tension?"

The tightening of Rhett's jeans is a flagrant indicator. "I... I don't think so," he murmurs, terrified as he realizes just how far this is going to have to go. "Don't you feel it, still?"

Link scratches his nose, can't meet Rhett's eyes. "I think the kiss made it _worse,_ man."

"It did, it definitely did," Rhett nods, and Link laughs, a familiar noise that melts some of the nerves around them.

"Link, really. Are you okay?" Rhett places a reassuring hand on Link's shoulder. "I feel like I kinda... forced you into this, somehow?"

"Like that'd be so easy," Link intones, quirking a brow at nothing in particular. "I'm okay. Weird as hell, but okay. What's the next step?"

Rhett leaves his hand where it is and squints at Link. "I think we both know. You remember the bases, like kids in middle school talk about."

"Oh my god, I'm about to have your tongue in my mouth." The realization reckons Link, drives his face into taut concern.

"Well... if you wanted to take the lead, you don't... _have_ to have my tongue in your mouth. Just... on. Your tongue." Okay, Rhett can see why Link is having trouble. Thirty five years all leading to _this?_

"I dunno which is worse, but I'm gonna say yes." With that, Link is on him again, like ripping off a band-aid. He’s pushing more insistent and squeezing the air from Rhett's lungs as his tongue runs along Rhett's lower lip, asking for him to open. Rhett does--isn't sure he could back out even if he wanted to.

He doesn't really taste of anything, Rhett notes with an unwelcome pang of disappointment--like he'd been robbed of a sensory experience. But the wet, the warmth, the way Link is so gentle yet needy at the same time... Rhett's breathing falters, and his hands find Link's shoulders, pulling him in, suddenly wanting him deeper.

When Link has to cut off a throaty moan at being manhandled, Rhett's veins run hot and he knows they're both fucked.

With damp breaths and exploring hands, things spiral out of control faster than Rhett could've anticipated. He'd known something between them would snap if they committed to it, but again, _this?_ Link's in his lap and straddling him, kissing and biting his lips and he seems obsessed with running his fingers through Rhett's hair, again and again, getting Rhett dizzy and drunk off of the intimacy of it as he holds Link's hips. Rhett lets his hands venture down warily, along the outside of Link’s thighs to feel his promised heft, back up to tentatively grope the beginning curve of his butt--still too nervous to go as far as his desire wants him to.

All at once Link stops and stares down at Rhett in sudden, unwarranted shock, and Rhett swallows. The brunette's face is red, pupils wide. Lips wet. "Rhett..."

"Mm?" Even as a hum, Rhett thinks he hears his own voice crack.

"What are we doing? We can't do this," Link murmurs, looking down at their bodies in disbelief. "This isn't okay."

Rhett wants to respond, but can't. He doesn't move his clamped hands from Link's hips, and he hopes that steadiness protests enough.

"We've--we've built our lives around our _friendship,_ our business around it! It's literally our brand. What..." Link gulps, pushing Rhett to arm's length. "What happens next? I don't understand, what changes? What if this ruins all of that? What if we regret this, or everything falls apart later?"

"Since first grade," Rhett reminds him, and somehow that's the exact answer Link needs, the perfect thing to say to calm his fears. He leans back in and hugs him, pressing their chests together and encouraging large hands to rub his back. It feels laughably natural, just as everything has so far. Rhett closes his eyes to enjoy holding Link in such a vulnerable, close position. He's wondering if they could stay this way forever when Link mumbles into his ear, "You would not believe how hard I am right now."

Rhett locks up entirely, every available inch of his flesh tingling and burning at Link's admission. When he doesn't respond, Link eases off to look down at him. "S-Sorry. Too much. No need to tell you about my boner."

All Rhett can do is stare back at him. He doesn't trust his tight throat to form words, doesn't trust any part of his mouth at the moment. But Link's suddenly squirmy and ashamed, and the tension has practically grown to a scream in the quiet--as if it ever could've needed a resolve other than this.

The last thing he wants is for Link to be humiliated... and giving him control thus far had worked wonders. Tenderly and noiselessly, Rhett reaches up and captures Link's hand, earning a confused look, and slowly maneuvers it down towards his warm arousal in his jeans, pushing himself and permission into his partner’s palm in one smooth gesture.

Link's face draws neutral before he bites his lip, eyes widening and face beating red. "Oh, _fuck,_ Rhett, seriously? You too?"

Rhett nods curtly, his entire lower half straining to remain still against the new pressure on his cock. He wants to thrust, to buck and whine and free himself--but Link's the one at the wheel, and it has to stay that way if they’re going to find any resolution here.

Link's gaze flickers between his hand and Rhett's face, judging. "You w-want me to touch you?"

Rhett nods, dizzy with how much he wants it.

Link starts, awkward and unsure, then shakes his head. "I think I need to hear it. Need to hear you say it."

"I want you, Link." The plea is instant and caving, scratchy and low. Rhett babbles, needing this to happen in any way possible, taking any path to get there. "Help me. That's all it is, I just need help. Take care of me--relieve me, please? It's because of you, _you_ do this to me, and I need you to make it better. Please, Link."

Link's face gets redder and redder. He slips his free hand over his mouth, glancing down at his other still on Rhett's jeans. Tortuously slow fingers find Rhett's button and zipper, and Link’s shivering--every inch of him. Rhett can feel the quivering of his spine from the weight in his lap, can tell he’s not breathing as he struggles to free Rhett’s erection. Not to let him flounder, Rhett withdraws his hands and helps, noticing the chills smooth over almost instantly as he takes himself out, rigid and blushing and leaking.

Link draws a soft gasp at the sight, trying to keep quiet, but obviously entranced.

"Never... been able to just _look_ at you when you were hard, before."

"Weird?" Rhett drawls, eyes trained on Link's face.

"A little," Link admits with a smirk, hesitating to take Rhett into his hand. "Like… almost like I dunno what to do with you now. You're huge, Rhett. Gosh."

"We can slow down a bit. I wanna see you, too. Last time we checked, you were even bigger than me, so don’t patronize me." Rhett smiles and lazily drags a finger over Link's jeans button, and like a command, Link lets himself out. He's impressively long at attention, just as he was that time in college for their measuring bet. Rhett swallows, dares to run his fingertips along the silky hardness of his best friend as Link lets out a trembling breath, twitching against the sensation.

When a thick bead of precum pools at Link's tip, Rhett feels that sweltering heat return in full force. Such a tiny touch of his hand did _that_ to Link?

"You like me, huh?" Link notes with a hint of cheekiness, motioning to Rhett's dick.

"What?"

"When you touched me. You moved a li’l."

"O-Oh. Yeah, man. I _like_ you." That earns a playful punch in the arm as Link blushes.

The brunette rubs the back of his neck. "What... what do we do?"

"Baby steps. right? It doesn't have to be intense."

"Rhett, no matter what we do, it's gonna be intense." It's meant as a joke, but the truth of it hits Rhett in a way that makes him arch against the couch, puffing an impatient breath. He manages to collect himself enough to make a suggestion. "Why don't... why don't we jack off at the same time?"

"What?" Link almost laughs, raising an eyebrow at Rhett. "We come this far, and then you don't want to touch each other? Get cold feet?"

Rhett shakes his head, lips pressed thin in concentration. "I mean like this." He pulls Link closer to align their lengths near the bases. With his own hand, he encircles the lower half of their cocks, and nods to Link with a shaky breath. "Can you get the heads?"

"Oh, _fuck,_ Rhett..."

Link does as he's told, wraps his hand around both of their cocks, squeezing just so and milking wet from Rhett's slit. Their collective efforts Link strokes down, coating them where he can and making Rhett's shoulders hitch at the promise of friction.

"H-How do we do this?"

"Gotta move together," Rhett nods. "We’ll go slow. I'll lead." As promised, Rhett nudges up with his hand, coaxing Link's fingers to pop over the ridges of their heads. Link tightens his grip--creates a sleeve of flesh for them to fuck together against his palm as Rhett's wrist lowers back down, and the blonde thinks he might lose his mind with how impossibly good it feels. Link's handling him, and their cocks are flush together, and _he's_ handling _Link_. They're slick from their own precum and the look on Link's face is blissed out and shaky all at once, focusing hard on their rhythm. Too hard for Rhett's tastes. He hooks his thumb over Link's pinky to lock their hands together, and is rewarded with Link's wide-blown pupils meeting his own. His lips are parted in soft breaths and eyebrows tent up in the beginning rifts of pleasure. Rhett pulls him forward with a free hand on the back of his neck to press their foreheads together. "Is this okay, bo?"

"Rhett," Link gasps as their hands work. He twitches and whines, thighs clenching around Rhett's. "This feels incredible. Do you...? Are you--"

"I love it." Rhett's voice is strained. "You feel good."

"I won't last long, like th-this."

"Me neither. It's okay though. Just kiss me," Rhett commands, and Link falls into it. Tongues join in soft exploration and puffed breaths interrupt occasionally to speak wordless praise of their combined efforts to one another.

It's only a few minutes before Link moans--the sound pushing Rhett to the edge quickly--and says, "I need more. Please, Rhett," and Rhett doesn't miss a beat for his partner, hiking up their speed and shriveling Link against his collarbone as he cries. Rhett's there, too--with him every step of the way, as he'd always been.

When Link comes, it's loud--with abandon--and Rhett has to clamp a hand over his mouth in white-hot shock as the noise forces him to spill as well. They whimper and grunt through the shared ecstasy, Rhett squinting hungrily to watch their cum leak out and mingle, mixing and running over Link's knuckles. _"That's it, baby, ohhh, fuck,"_ he growls in release.

"Oh, _god,_ Rhett," Link keens, scandalized at this side of his partner. He watches too, convulsing and coming down, and soon it's only their heavy panting in the still room.

Rhett leans in for another kiss.

Link laughs against his mouth enough for the other to lean back and pull a face, trying not to smile, himself. "What?"

"Two things," Link nods and holds up his hand. "I am... covered. In cum."

Rhett chuckles, cheeks going rosy at the sight of Link so at ease.

"Next, when I said 'I need more,' I didn't mean more speed--but hey. You ran it with, huh?" Link tries to zip up his pants awkwardly with one hand so as to not get a mess on his clothes. When he struggles, Rhett swoops in and helps him, tucking him away and buttoning him up with a confused look.

"Then what did you mean?"

"This was fun, but… it wasn't enough. Right? That tension's not gonna go, unless..." Link glances up as Rhett fixes himself to be presentable, who notices only when he gets the drift of Link's meaning and freezes. "Y'know."

"Oh, gosh," Rhett breathes, grabbing Link by the wrists and looking deep into his eyes. Link squirms a bit at the fresh intensity. "Unless we get _married?"_

Link's lips purse fiercely and he does his best to hit Rhett with his soiled hand as Rhett cackles.

"Such a jerk!"

"Link, listen! I know, okay? I felt it too." Rhett relinquishes Link's arms back to him, holding up his own hands to beg for no cum-slaps, please. "But we aren't in any hurry. And I feel way better. Maybe later, we can... take that step together? This can be a stress relief thing."

Link considers it before glancing around for a towel of some kind. "Fine. You ass--like it'd be _so bad_ to marry me."

"You’re the one who said you felt bad for my wife! Besides… we're practically already married to each other, Link. You know I love you," Rhett shrugs, pulling a crumpled napkin from his pocket and handing it to Link. "Couldn't resist you, either."

"Clearly," Link ribs, grinning as he cleans himself up. "I... I love you too, man."

"Do you feel better?" Rhett knows the answer; he just wants to hear it.

"A lot better, actually. Didn’t realize how badly I needed you."


End file.
